The beginning of the end
by crazy crimson
Summary: I like totally suck at this. Well it's a hunterdustin story but other couples will appear a little further in the story. Well euhm,Hunter is really getting the feeling that Dutin doesn't trust him and that leads to big fightS. And on top all of that they


**_The beginning of the end_**

Disclaimer :I don't own the characters, to my great regret. I wish I do tough. God, wouldn't that be heaven!!!!! But now on woth te story. This is my first story I wrote myself. I am writing one with my best friend, Love hurts is its title. My English sucks so don't mind the mistakes and please read en review.

Hunter was lying in his bed with his lover in his arms. He really loved Dustin. They were together for almost three months now. With the common ups and downs. More downs then ups but still… . He was thinking about the first day they met. Pretty funny actually. Blake and Hunter met Dustin at the racetracks. He loved Dustin ever since that day but he was afraid to show it so he was very rude to Dustin. That and the fact that he and Blake were evil at the moment. He was thinking back three months ago when they were just together for a week:

**_Three months ago_**

The Rangers were all sitting at Ninja Ops talking about the most idiotic monsters they ever had to defeat. They came to the conclusion that Choobo was the great winner. Hunter had to go to work early in the morning so he wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"Ok guys, it's getting late. I'm going home." He told them. Blake was still sitting on the bench with Tori in his arms.

"I'll be there in a few hours, bro." Blake answered his brother.

"Straight home and don't talk to people you don't know." Dustin said serious.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" Hunter asked Dustin a little hurt. He felt like a little child the way Dustin was talking to him. Dustin sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that it's dangerous out there." Dustin replied, walking over to Hunter and wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck. At the same moment that Dustin put his arms around his neck, Hunter put his arms loosely around Dustin's waist.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Dustin added. Hunter smiled and kissed Dustin softly in the lips, pulling him closer and tightening his grip around Dustin's waist.

"Well then, why don't you escort me home?" Hunter said playfully. The others rolled their eyes.

"What? Blake, it's not like you never asked Tori the same thing." Hunter said smiling.

Blake's face turned red.

"Yeah but that's different!" Tori tried to Save Blake and herself.

"Nope, it's just the same!" Dustin added. Shane and Cam were both laughing. They were the only two singles there left. It depended on them if Blake would be the only straight guy in their circle of friends.

"Come on then Dustin. Let's go!" Hunter said impatient. He really wanted to go home now. Especially if Dustin was coming with him. Maybe they could do something else then just sleep.

"Allright already, I'm coming, I'm coming." Dustin replied.

At Hunter's place 

The moment they entered the apartment, Hunter grabbed Dustin softly by his waist and pushed him against the wall, kissing him very long, soft , deep but gentile in a way. He felt that Dustin was kissing him back so he decided to go a little further. He slide his tongue in Dustin's mound wich made him moan. Dustin felt Hunter's hand move up his back and he pushed Hunter away.

"What, what is it?" Hunter asked his boyfriend.

"Nothing, I'm fine but if we're going this far then let's go as far as the bedroom to." He said with a smile.

"Great idea!" Hunter said giving him a quick kiss, holding Dustin's hands and guiding him to the bedroom. As soon as they got in the room Hunter swung Dustin to him in a bow. He pulled his body close to Dustin's and started kissing him in his neck. Dustin started moaning harder then before. Hunter knew that Dustin liked it when he kissed Dustin in his neck. The kissing turned to licking after a short while. Hunter was wearing his crimson vest with the buttons in front and Dustin his yellow t-shirt wich made him look even more adorable. Dustin started to unbutton Hunter vest and left his hands to rest on Hunter's quite muscular chest for a wile. A little later he moved his hands up to Hunter's shoulders and pushed away Hunter's vest so it would slip off of his shoulders. Not long after that Dustin's T-shirt followed. Hunter picked Dustin up and Dustin wrapped his legs around Hunter's hips. They weren't very far away from the edge of the bed so Hunter sat down on it. They rolled over so Dustin would lay back on the bed and it was Hunter sitting on top. Hunter was sucking his way down Dustin's chest while Dustin unbuttoned Hunter's jeans. He pulled them off and Dustin reached for Hunter's face, pulling him down & making him throw his complete weight on Dustin. Dustin, on his turn, took off Hunter's pants. He softly caressed Hunter's chest. After a few hours they were both asleep. Hunter was holding Dustin, who's head was on Hunter's chest, in his arms.


End file.
